Dragons and Perfect Harmony
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: Crossover with Ranma. Ranma ends up in the Slayers world and starts a new adventure with our favorite short tempered girl. RanmaLinaAmelia pairing.
1. When Horse meets Dragon

Greeting and salutions everyone and welcome to my first Ranma/Slayers crossover. I call this Dragons and Perfect Harmony.

Standered disclamers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin. (In a story like this Magic plays a big part don'tcha know.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Saotome, great martial artest, cursed boy and trouble magnet fell in a valley in a new world.

'Great! Happosai really did it now!' he thought. the week before, the pervert grandmaster of Anything Goes was stopped on his normal raids and he used an artifact to summon a demon to hold Ranma at bay. But the demon wouldn't listen and killed him and sent Ranma off. Akane was killed trying to stop it.

'Akane, I'm sorry things didn't work out between use. If I ever marry I'll name my first daughter after you. I promise.' Ranma thought again with a tear in his eye. Getting up, Ranma walked off to see if he can find anything that can help him. Soon he came to a strange sight, a dragon's nest with an egg in it. as well as 2 dead dragons 10 feet away.

'1 of them must've been it's mom and it was trying to protect it.'he thought running to the nest to check on it. It was cold so Ranma warmed it up with his ki. Soon the egg hatched. The dragon that came out of it had red hair, a white body, and a blue tummy.  
It also had star marks on it's wings and forehead.

"Mama?" it squeaked. Ranma was taken aback. fate has played with him again only this time he's become an adopted parent.  
Sighing he picked it up and found it was a female.

"I do turn into a female at times but most of the time I'm your Papa Akane." Ranma told her. With that the duo walked off into the woods 2 weeks later, they came across a clearing that had a cabin. Ranma looked around for the owner and found a powerful aura.

"Akane you stay here and out of sight till I get back. This may be risky." he said.

"Yes Papa." said Akane hiding. Ranma then shot out to the spot where he felt the aura. Soon he came across an old man. He had blue eyes, white hair and was holding a staff. He was also small but Ranma could tell he was powerful.

"Are you the owner of that cabin back there?" he asked.

"Why yes I am young man. If you are looking for a place to stay I do not mind the company." the old man said as he looked at the pigtailed hero with kind eyes.

"Thanks but I don't want to freeload or anything.." said Ranma.

"Well I have beeen looking for a heir to my magical knowhow for some time. You have the type of aura that can handle my teachings.  
Just agree to be my student." said the Old man.

"Magic? Me? Sorry but that's where I draw the line. Magic and me don't get along too well." said Ranma turning to leave but the old man blocked him in a flash.

"Perhaps if you tell me your life story I may be able to be of help. I am Belton, Master Sage of the 7 Winds." he said.

"Mine's Ranma Saotome. Might as well have a seat this may take a while." said Ranma. Belton nodded and made 2 chairs apper.

"I do love to hear stories." he said sitting on 1 of them. Ranma took the other one and told the sage his life story.

"--and that's how I got here." he finished.

"So you have seen the downside of magic. Ranma the best way to protect youself from magic is to know about magic. That way,  
you'll be able to put up a defense againest it." said Belton after thinking. "And their is some froms of magic that can help."

"Like what?" asked Ranma.

"Like this!" said Belton slamming the end of his staff on the ground. A circle appeared below Ranma sticking him to the chair.  
Belton chanted a spell and shot a ray from his staff to Ranma's head, making a black cat come out of it. Belton chanted another spell and made a gold ring come out of his staff and sent it through the cat, turning it from black to white. After a final chant,  
Belton sent the cat back to which it came.

"What did you do?" asked Ranma.

"Purified your Nekoken. From now on you won't be able to be afraid of cats anymore and can call it at will. It'll take some time but as you get used to it your senses will be much sharper then they ever been and you can be more agile then ever. And don't get me started on the speed. If you look in that lake you'll find that your eyes are more catlike." said Belton. Ranma gazed at his reflection and saw that was the case.

"Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?" he asked.

"You know it just so happens I keep a pet cat in my cape pocket." said Belton getting it out. "See for yourself." Ranma looked at the cat and for the first time in his life, he didn't shake in fear.

"This is amazing!" he said petting the cat.

"See the perks of knowing magic now?" asked Belton.

"Old man, you got youself a deal!" said Ranma shaking the sage's hand.

"Thank you my boy. Now let's go see this dragon daughter of yours." said Belton.

"It's all right Akane, come on out." said Ranma.

"Yes papa." said Akane appearing. Belton gasps at seeing her.

"A Star Dragon? My word! This breed has not been seen in 1000 years! My my my my my! This dragon is in tune with all of the elements. You are destined for greatness my boy! This proves beyoned my last thoughts of doubt"  
said Belton.

"I'm not sure about that. I was just surprised she grew that much in 2 weeks." said Ranma.

"2 weeks? Now this is amazing! It takes longer then that for dragons to get this big. How did you do it?" asked Belton.

"When she was still in her egg I warmed her up with my Ki." said Ranma.

"Ki? Ah yes. I know of it." said Belton making a crystal ball appear. "From time to time I look on other worlds for a few laughs.  
There are some that uses Ki. Heh! 1 world had an old man using ki as a form of magic. He always is funny to watch and his famliy is the same way. He always has long speeches and just when you thought he was done, he says '1 more thing' and blabs some more.  
Another world has fighters that uses Ki just like you do. And a perverted old man like that Happosai. Well to be exact I think this one's an angel compaired to him. He never goes out on panty raids and he cares about his students. I made scrolls on the techniques, I could give them to you if you like. Now let's see if I can find your home world." said Belton looking deep into the crystal ball. Soon Nodoka's image appeared.

"That's my mom!" said Ranma.

"And a fetching figure she is as well." chuckled Belton as he had the crystal ball look around. "That demon that brought you here. Looks like its head has been cut off. Most likely your mother judging from that blood on that sword she has. I'm surprised that a reverse blade sword can do that.  
She must have turned the blade over. Ah I know that type of demon, this one A-class. This kind tends to kill powerful old people as well as females with bad tempers. If it senses someone powerful and young it sends him or her to another world for a laugh. It also tends to kill greedy father types as well as father types that cry at just about anything."

"That means my father and Mr. Tendo could be--" started Ranma as Belton cut him off.

"I'm afraid that they was killed as well." he said.

"I did not like those 2, but my old man was always there for me and Mr. Tendo was willing to put me up in his home." said Ranma.

"Yes, even though it was for their own gain they helped you out. I suppose they thought of it as protecting an investment as it were. Well may as well come in." said Belton leading the duo to his house. Amazingly the door grew big enough for Akane to fit through but what shocked them even more was that the outside looked small, the inside looked big enough for 10 families.

"Is this a dream papa?" asked Akane.

"Don't think so." said Ranma.

"This is a sub-space house. Magic of my own making." said Belton as he led Akane to a spot and making a dragon sized bed with a wave of his staff.  
"You'll be sleeping here my child. Please make youself at home."

"Quite a place you have here." said Ranma as Belton led him to a room.

"Thanks my boy. I made it after I figured I should retire from my adventures. When I was younger I travled often learning everything I can about magic. I also took a job as a traveling midwife. I delivered 1923874 babies in my time. The waiting was nerve racking but I did like the fringe beifects." said Belton chuckling. Ranma growled but he cut him off. "I was never able to father any kids of my own, thus I never even thought on finding a mate. I respected my clients so I came up with a way to stay in their good graces"  
he got out a wand before going on. "This alowed me to check to see if their cervixes was opened enough for them to start pushing.  
If it's red it meant they was open to 1-4, if it was yellow it meant they was 5-9, if it was green that meant they was at 10.  
This also gives them a good pedicure job that lasts up to 10 years. As well as making sure they feel no pain while waiting."

"I'll take your word for it." said Ranma.

"I sense you carry a few things. May I see them?" asked Belton. Ranma nodded and got out a sheathed katata and a scroll.

"This scroll contains the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. It's been in my mom's famliy for years. After that battle I had in China she thought I should learn it." said Ranma unsheathing the katana a bit to show it was reverse bladed as well.

"That sounds like a good idea. There may be an enemy you might face that could be poision to the touch making hand to hand combat dangerous." said Belton nodding at Nodoka's logic. "Aside from the magic training, I'll give you the Ki scrolls I picked up. They may come in handy as well."

"Thanks." said Ranma as Belton left so he can get the feel of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By far, this has to be 1 of the most fun stories I made. How should Ranma and Lina meet? Will Ranma see his family again?  
Should Ranma pick up Midwife training just in case? All this and more next time. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	2. When Egos meet

Sorry it took so long but it's hard to think of anything new. But I'm now ready with the next part of Dragons and Perfect Harmony.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now let the magic begin.

--

2 months has past since Ranma and his new daugther has came under Belton's guidance. Both had learned a great amount of magic and the fighting techniques Belton had seen from his crystal ball. Ranma also mastered the scroll his mother gave him. He was on his way back to the camp with packages he picked up for the wise old sage when he heard sounds of a battle along with a big explodion.

"That's a big magical aura, what's going on?" Ranma asked himself as he set his gear down and went to have a look.

"That'll teach those bandits who's the best around here!" a red headed sorcerss said holding up bags of gold.

"Pardon me miss. Was it you that did this?" asked Ranma when he appeared. The girl turned at him and was stunned by his looks.

"Uh yeah. My name is Lina Inverse." she said.

"Name's Ranma Saotome. Looks like bandits from the outfits. How can a little girl like you can beat them like that?" asked Ranma

"Listen punk. I'm 17 years old and I've beaten monsters tougher then that!" said Lina, her trademark temper starting to blow.

"Oh really? Must be luck and a birth defect to turn out small and flat chested like that." said Ranma.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! FIREBALL!" With a great leap, Ranma dodged Lina's spell.

"Jeez! You don't have to be touchy!" he shot back. Lina then started to chant the incantation for the Dragon Slave so he thew a small scroll at her.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" instead, Lina knocked herself out.

"This girl has got an ego as big as mine, if not bigger. Well can't let her stay there. Might as well take her with me"  
said Ranma as he picked Lina up and walked back to the house.

"Ah welcome back my young student. Have you got the items I asked for?" asked Belton as Ranma came inside.

"Yes sensei. As well as a egomanic of a girl." said Ranma as he set Lina of a sofa. Belton walked over to look at her.

"Lina Inverse? Here? Oh my, my, my, my, my. I've seen her journeys in my crystal ball. She has made quite a name for herself"  
said Belton.

"She did say she beat a lot of monsters." said Ranma as Lina started to stir.

"What hit me?" she asked in a daze.

"Unless I miss my guess, it must be a knock-out scroll that activates when a high level Dark Magic Spell is about to be cast"  
said Belton as Ranma nodded.

"HEY YOU CHEATED!" screamed Lina as she drew her sword at Ranma who drew his reversed blade sword to counter it.

"Oh dear. Good thing this house has a spell in it to repair itself in case something like this happens." mused Belton as he made some tea appear.

"Listen Lady! You don't want to keep this up. Cause if you do, you'll lose you Uncute Tomboy!" said Ranma.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" screamed Lina as she prepared to slash him till Belton swiped her sword with a spell.

"I am ever so sorry for my student's use of his voice. His father did not teach him any manner at all Miss Inverse." said Belton wacking Ranma's head with his staff.

"YOU GIVE ME MY SWORD OLD TIMER OUR I'LL--" Belton Wacked Lina before she could finish that statement.

"I will not have that tone in my house young lady. I am Belton, Master Sage of the 7 Winds!" he said. Lina cooled off right there.

"You mean you're? And he is? And this is? And you? And he? UHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With those words Lina fainted.

"Was it something I said?" asked Belton making Ranma face fault.

--

And so ends this part. Sorry I took so long it's hard to come up with new stuff these days. Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


End file.
